Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared: Ninjago Version 2
by NinjagoKarly
Summary: The sequel to DHMIS: Ninjago Version. This time, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd learn about time.


**WARNING: The same concept applies to this story: it starts off innocent, but gets PG-13 rated at the end. Read at your own risk.**

**Otherwise, enjoy if you want!**

* * *

Kai, Jay, and Lloyd are all sitting in the living room. The only sounds being created are the tick-tocks of the clock and the fizzing of the TV, which is showing a fizzing black and white screen. Once again, the other Ninja have gone out to get supplies, leaving the remaining three in peace again.

Kai looks back and forth at Jay and Lloyd and speaks.

"Come on guys, stop mucking around. We only have five minutes until our show's on."

Lloyd takes out his pocket watch, checks it, and frowns. "That's not enough time!"

Suddenly, Cole's dad, Lou, randomly pops up from somewhere. "There's always time for a song!"

Lloyd and Jay give him surprised looks.

"Mr. Brookstone? What are you doing here?" Kai questions.

Lou doesn't answer. Instead, a piano plays from somewhere to the beat of the tick-tocks, and he moves sideways to the beat. Then he starts singing.

"Time is a tool you can put on your wall, or wear it on your wrist!"

He lifts up Jay's hand, which has a watch on it. He then walks over to three paintings, which present the past, present, and future.

"The past is far behind us! The future doesn't exist!"

"Oh," Lloyd says.

"What's the time?" asks Jay.

"It's quarter to nine! Time to have a bath!" says Lou.

The three Ninja are placed in a bathtub filled with water.

"What do you mean? We're already clean!" says Lloyd.

"Scrub scrub scrub 'till the water's brown!"

Lou scrubs Jay, the water eventually turning brown. He then pulls down a giant ruler.

"Time is a ruler to measure the day. It doesn't go backwards, only one way." He makes a circular motion with his walking stick. "Watch it go round like a merry-go-round, going so fast like a merry-go-round."

The four are now in space, riding along a bride that's moving automatically, Lou at the front.

"Let's go on a journey, a journey through time! Time is changing all the time, it's time to go to TIME!" sings Lou happily.

Kai holds out a TV schedule. "Um, we don't really want to. We're going to miss our show."

Lou turns to the Ninja with an angry look. "Don't be stupid, friends!" His expression softens up. "Come on, it's time to go!"

The four are now walking down a street in Britain.

"Time is old, like the Victorian times," Lou says.

"With cobbles and plague and speaking in rhymes!" says Misako, who's running a fruit stand.

"With cobbles and chimneys a simpler time!" says Dr. Julien, popping out of a chimney.

"With cobbles and sawdust and batteries and slime!" says Sensei Garmadon, popping out of a sewer hole.

The four are now in an opening with a few trees.

"A tree that is old has circles inside!" says Jay. He picks up a tree to find a pair of eyes glaring at him almost hypnotically.

"A tree that is old has shriveled and died!" says Lou as a tree eventually shrivels and dies.

"An apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" says Lloyd as he gazes at an apple on the tree.

"And I rot over time, and I'm not anymore..." the apple says, rotting away.

The moon changes to the sun.

"Time can be told by the moon or the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun!" Lou says.

Lloyd begins making a house of cards. Lou destroys it with his walking stick and stares angrily at Lloyd.

"There's a time and a place for mucking around!"

"Like birthdays!" says Lloyd.

"And camping!" says Kai, peeking out of a tent.

"I'm friends with my dad!" says Jay, holding hands with his dad.

Ed Walker gives a creepy stare and breathes heavily as the music turns eerily and the sky turns dark...

"And then what happened after the olden days?" Kai asks Lou.

They ride on the bridge again as Lou answers his question.

"Time went new and got old, like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery."

"An old man died!" says Jay, pointing to a dead corpse in a coffin.

"But look, a computer!" says Lou, pointing to a computer. "Everything's cool, it's the FUTURE!"

The three Ninja are now in some type of control room where they are strapped to chairs with helmets on their heads, staring at computer screens as they listen to Lou's voice.

"Time is now, the future anew! Look at all the wonderful things you can do, with gadgets and gizmos and email addresses!"

"My dad is...a c-computer!" Jay says, gesturing to his dad, who's using a computer.

Ed turns from his computer screen to give another creepy stare, the eerie music and heavy breathing being heard again.

Suddenly, Lou's head pops into the screen. "LOOK AT THE TIME!"

"It's quarter to eight, there's fish on my plate!" says Lloyd, playing with the fish on his plate.

"It's twenty past day, there's fish on my tray!" says Jay, a tray of fish in his hands.

"It's eleven to twelve, there's fish in the bath!" says Lloyd, bathing with a fish in his hand.

"It's nine thirty, there's fish everywhere...fish everywhere," says Kai as he sits in his bedroom, which has fish everywhere.

The four are now back in the living room.

"Now you can see the importance of time! It helps us make pizza, it keeps things in line!" says Lou.

"But when does it start?" asks Jay.

"And when will it stop?" asks Lloyd.

"Time is important, and I'm a star!" Lou replies.

"If we run out of time, where does it go?" asks Kai.

"Is time even real? Does anyone know?" asks Jay.

Lloyd points a stick at a picture of a brain. "Maybe time's just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by-"

"Meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH!"

Lou mimics the sound of an alarm clock, and Kai and Lloyd cover their ears. Lou moves closer to Jay and continues shouting, and his ears bleed out a little.

Lou walks over to the window to view the outside, which is changing as the sun sets and rises constantly.

"Sunrise, sunset, night and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay." He hands Jay a mirror. "Look at your hair grow, isn't it strange?" He gestures back to the window. "How time makes your appearance change."

Jay looks at his reflection carefully and starts sweating a bit. Kai feels his hair for anything that's sticking out. Lloyd's skin starts to tear off his fingers, revealing blood underneath. Jay's face and body finally drowse a bit and become a bit bloody, and he lets out a loud cry of pain.

Lou continues watching the Ninja with an angry look as Kai pulls out a big part of his brain from his hair. Lloyd continues shedding his skin, and one of his eyeballs fall out. Jay's form continues drowsing. "MAKE IT STOP!" he cries out.

The room begins shrinking.

"I'm out of my hands, I'm only a star," says Lou. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. But everyone eventually runs out of time."

The room continues shrinking to show that the gory scene was happening on TV, and the three Ninja are healthy again. The TV then changes back into the fizzy screen, and Kai turns it off. No one watched TV for the rest of the day.

THE END

* * *

**Eh. I think I did better on the first one, but I enjoyed doing this as well. Once again, I'm sorry if I scared any of you.  
**

** Btw...don't waste too much time. XD**


End file.
